Shoto Rap
by Onikirimaru
Summary: Ken, Ryu, and Dan Rap about Girls and love. Or just girls really. Maybe a little "love" as in the verb love and not the love like "I love you honeybunny" cut off the lights and go to bed love...ok Ill shut up now.


I think you should know this song....   
  
*Cammy and Psyclock are looking at Spiral and Chun Li across the street*   
  
Psy: Oh, my god, Cammy, look at her butt, it is so big.   
Cammy: SHe looks like one of those Shoto's girlfriends. Who unders   
Psy: They only talk to her because she looks like a total Prostitute   
*music starts*   
Psy: I mean, her butt, look, its SO big, its so round, Gross, its like, out there.   
  
*Mercadise drives by slowly with Dan standing up out of the sunroof*   
Dan: I like BIG BUTTS and I cannot lie! You other brothers cant deny!   
Chunny: *Turns and waves*   
Spiral: *Bends over for Dan*   
Dan: *jump out of the car to Cammy* When a girl walks up with a itty bitty waste and sticks a round thing in your face you get SPRUNG! *Uppercuts Cammy and she flies off*   
Dan: I wanna pull up tough, cuz I noticed that butt was stuffed ...   
*Chun Li lifts up her skirt and turns around and Dan kneels down*   
Dan: ...deep in that G she's wearing, Im hooked and I can't stop staring! *Dan smacks her bootie*   
Dan: Oh Baby! I wanna get wit ya, and take your pictchah, my homies tried to warn me, but that but you got makes   
SPiral: Me so horny!   
Dan: You say you wanna get in my beinz? Well Use me, USE ME! YOu aint that average groupie! I seen her dancin, to hell with romancin', she sweat, wet, shakin like a turbo vet!   
Dan: I tired of magazines, saying flat buts is the thing, baby got to have much back   
Dan: Fellas!   
Ryu and Ken: Yeah?   
Dan: Fellas!   
R and K: yeah?   
Dan: Your girlfriend got the but?   
R and K: Hell yeah!   
Dan: Tell'em to shake it!   
R and K: Shake it!   
Dan: Shake it!   
R and K: Shake it!   
Dan: Shake that healthy butt! Baby got back!   
  
*Spiral and Chun Li start shaking thier healthy butts*   
*Sentinal is on the turntables*   
  
Ryu: I likem Round, and Big!   
*Ruby Heart walks up in a bikini, showing off her thunder thighs and thick figure*   
Ryu: I just can't help myself Im acting like an animal   
Ryu: Now here's my scandel   
Ryu: *to Chun Li* I wanna get ya home, and UGH! *thrust pelvis*   
*Chun Li's Eye gets wide*   
Ryu: Double up, UGH UGH!   
*Chun Li faints*   
Ryu: I ain't talkin' bout playboy, cuz silicon parts are made for toys! *punts Servbot*   
Ryu: I wannem' real thick and juicy! So find that Juicy Double!   
*spiral hooks her arms with Ken as Ryu puts Chunny in the Benz*   
Ryu: Beggin for a peice of that bubble!   
*Ryu drives off as Ken walks up arm in arm with Spiral and Ruby*   
Ken: So Im looking at Rock videos, knot-kneed bimbos walking like hoes! *Sakura, Karin, and Kei walk by*   
Ken: You can have them bimbos! Ill keep my women like Flo Jo!   
Ken: A word to the thick souled sistas, I wanna get with ya! I wont cuss or hit ya, but I gotta be straight when I say I wanna...   
Spiral: ummmmmmhhaaa!   
Ken: Till the break of DAWN!   
Dan: *piggy back rides R Mika up*   
Dan: Some folks wont like this song, *points to Bison, Dhalsim, and Captain Commando*   
Dan: Them punks wanna hit it and quit it, but I wanna stay and play.   
Dan: Cuz Im LONG   
Mika: *Eyes widen*   
Dan: And STRONG!   
Mika: *drools*   
Dan: and Im bound to get the friction on!   
*R Mika throws him off and then jumps on him and they roll around*   
Ken: SO ladies...   
Ruby and Spiral: Yeah?   
Ken: Ladies   
Ruby and Spiral: Yeah?   
Ken: Ya wanna ride in my mercadese?   
Ruby and Spiral: Yeah!   
Ken: Then Turn around   
Ruby and Spiral: *turns around*   
Ken: Stick it out!   
Ruby and Spiral: *sticks it out*   
Ken: Even Whiteboys got to shout! *Cable, Cyclopes and Iceman gasp*   
Ken: Baby got back!   
  
*sentinal is back on the turntables*   
  
*Scene goes to Ryu watching Chunny work out in his apartment*   
Ryu: So your girlfrind drive drives a honda, watching work out tapes by Fonda!   
Chunny: *does sit ups*   
Ryu: Well Fonda, ain't got a motor in the back of her honda   
Chunny: *smirks at Ryu as she does Leg extensions*   
Ryu: My anaconda don't want nun unless you got BUNS hun!   
Ryu: YOu can do sidebends or situp, but PLEASE don't lose that butt!   
*scene goes to Dan in his apartment with R Mika reading Cosmo with a frown on her face*   
Dan: So cosmo says your fat!   
Mika: *frowns and nods*   
Dan: Well I ain't down with that!   
Mika: *cheers up*   
Dan: Your waste aint' small and your curves are kickin, and Im thinking about sticken...   
Mika *blushes*   
*Ken appears on Dan's TV with Ruby and Spiral*   
Ken: To all those bean pole dames in the magazines? You aint it miss thang!   
Ken: Gimmie a sista I cant resista! Red beans and rice didn't miss her!   
Ken: SO ladies is butt is round, and you want a triple X throw down, Dile 1-900-MASTERS and kick those nasty thoughts, baby got back!!   
  
...lyrics by Sir Mix ALot or as i like to call him, a lyrical genius. From his song "I like BIg Butts" 


End file.
